


Jealousy

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Anon prompted: "How do you think Aspasia would react if  she were jealous?"  I like the idea that while what they have is unspoken, Aspasia is protective of Kassandra and can get jealous quite easily.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> THis was a really fun dynamic to explore so big thank you to the anon that sent this in. As usual you can prompt me over at coffeeskater on tumblr.

It was business as usual, even if the scenery was a little different and more pleasant. Aspasia strolled through the market, listening as the diplomate spoke, gesturing wildly with his hands. The guards that surrounded the both of them keeping a wary eye out for any thieves or murderers. Aspasia couldn’t help if her mind wandered a little, not because what the man was saying, rather the fact that he’d said it five times already, all worded differently. She’d been on board with his propositions but the man liked to ramble and she was smart enough to know letting him would likely secure his support.

As her mind wandered, so did her eyes, until she caught sight of a very tall and very familiar figure in the crowd. Kassandra had her back to them and she gestured as she spoke. There would be no opportunity to stop and chat but that didn’t mean she couldn’t hope to catch the _mistios’_ eye and give her a nod. As they passed Aspasia caught sight of what had Kassandra’s attention. A much smaller, and younger woman was pressed up against her, one hand on her chest the other squeezing her bicep as she presumably felt her muscles. Kassandra was smiling softly and a laugh escaped her as they passed. 

Aspasia felt jealousy bubble up inside her chest and she grit her teeth. She knew she rightfully had no claim on the other woman. They had been… intimate in the past but neither of them ventured to define their relationship or what boundaries might exists. Kassandra could flirt and enjoy the company of whoever she pleased. Wrenching her attention from the mercenary, Aspasia turned her attention back to the diplomate and began to listen to him once more in a vain attempt the scrub the image of Kassandra and the other woman from her mind.

~

Aspasia was in the middle of signing the documents and agreements from her meeting earlier in the afternoon when Kassandra let herself in, closing the door behind her and sinking down onto the bed, pulling her armor off and groaning as the weight was lifted. Aspasia barely spared her a glance, determined to pay her no mind. Finally the clanking of armor stopped and Kassandra let out a long contented sigh as she laid back, putting her hands behind her head as she stretched. It was silent for a few moments before Aspasia spoke. “Your chambers are down the hall, I would suggest you go to them now so I won’t have to get a guard to wake you or drag you there half asleep.” It was said curtly and Aspasia did not even look up from her work. Out of her peripheral vision Aspasia could see Kassandra sit up, a look of confusion on her face.

She stood and slowly made her way to the desk Aspasia sat at. “Is something wrong?” she asked, sounding wary and when Aspasia looked up Kassandra had her spear in her hand.

“Everything is fine, I simply would like my bed available to me when I am finished with my work here.” She replied, turning back to the heavy stack of papers before it. She still had to read through many of them and leave her signature in several place. Before she could get back to work however, Kassandra moved in, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her up and away from her desk, the spear held surely in her other hand, pointed at the space under the desk. Aspasia gasped and jerked her arm free, watching as Kassandra crouched to get a better look.  “Kassandra! What has gotten into you!”  She straightened before quickly moving about the room, checking any space big enough for a person to hide and Aspasia realized what she was looking for. “There’s no one here, except you and I, and I think you should leave.” Aspasia said coldly, gesturing for the door. Kassandra turned back, looking confused and slightly hurt. (Not that she’d ever admit being so.)

“Then what is going on? Why are you behaving like this?” Kassandra asked, her eyes still darting around like she’d find some hidden threat.

Aspasia rolled her eyes. “Nothing is going on, I don’t want you here and I don’t have to explain myself to you.” She adjusted her dress before sitting back down and bringing a few of the sheets closer. Kassandra didn’t move, and after a few minutes of no reaction Aspasia looked up ready to tell her to leave again when the expression on her face made the words catch in her throat.

For the first time in the months Aspasia had known Kassandra, she looked pained, her eyes locked on the floor while she seemed to count something out on her fingers. Eventually she spoke, her voice wavering. “I can count at least seven things I’ve done wrong. I haven’t been paying enough attention to you, I keep distracting you from your work, I keep leaving my armor on the bed, I forget to tell you when I’m going out and I know you worry, I haven’t-“ She is cut off when Aspasia comes around her desk, clasping a hand over her mouth, silencing her and looking just as upset.

“Kassandra, it’s none of those, I’m sorry I’m…” She pauses to take a deep breath. “I’m being a brat and I apologize.” When she lowers her hand Kassandra doesn’t try to speak again but the pained look on her face stays.

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to do this.” She eventually says, tensing up like she expects another harsh comment.

“Do what?” Aspasia asks, confused as to what she could mean.

“This.” Kassandra replies, gesturing between the two of them. “I’m not used to women wanting to keep me around. The appeal goes away very quickly and I’m lost and have no idea I’m supposed to act with someone who keeps inviting me into their bed.” Shame washes over Aspasia all at once. Of course, how could she be so stupid? Of course Kassandra hasn’t had anything even remotely resembling a relationship before. Despite the undefined nature of whatever is between them she clearly takes it seriously otherwise she wouldn’t be as upset as she clearly is right now.

Anything she could say feel like it’s not enough. Words are her specialty, a word here and a word there can destroy and raise empires, but right now everything feels like the wrong thing to say. Instead she steps forward and wraps her arms around Kassandra’s back, pulling her into a gentle hug. At first Kassandra doesn’t return the gesture, but slowly brings her arms up and laces them around her shoulders. After a few moments Aspasia draws away, just far enough to bring her palm up to cup Kassandra’s cheek, her arms still around her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’ve been treating you horribly. I saw you at the market, with that girl pressed up against you and I became jealous. I’ve been treating you harshly because of my own selfish desire to have you all to myself.”

Kassandra looks confused for a moment before realization dawns on her.  “Oh, the girl at the market, Cybele!” Aspasia frowns but quickly wipes the expression off her face. “She was thanking me, Bandits killed her _Mater_ and blinded her. I took care of them for her and got the necklace her _mater_ made for her back. She didn’t have any drachmae to pay me with and she wouldn’t stop apologizing or thanking me. She couldn’t see, that why she was close to me, people kept bumping into her and she got pushed into me and eventually I just kept her close so she wouldn’t keep getting shoved around.” As Kassandra explained shame washed over Aspasia once more. Of course she hadn’t been fooling around, she had been helping a blind girl, for free no less. She left Kassandra’s embrace and sat heavily at her desk, one hand over her eyes. She felt ashamed of herself, of her behavior. She should have known by now that Kassandra wasn’t running around with other women, more importantly, she should have trusted her, or even simply asked about it instead of getting jealous and acting like a monster, enough so that Kassandra of all people had gotten hurt. She had more fortifications around her heart than all Spartan kings had around their houses.

“Kassandra I am sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…nor should have I treated you like that even if I was right in my assumptions, you have not promised me anything, least of all your loyalty.” Kassandra was eerily silent for a few beats before Aspasia could more feel than hear her kneel by her side before pulling the hand from her face.

“Would you like me to?”

“Like you to do what?”

“Promise you that I’m yours and yours alone.” Kassandra replied, her voice sure once more.

“I can’t ask that of you, I know the lifestyle you lead makes that difficult to say the least.”

“It doesn’t. You’re not asking me to stop killing, or hunting the cult. All you ask is my loyalty, and that I can give you.” She’d spoken so surly Aspasia can’t help but lift her head, meeting Kassandra’s eyes. There was surety in her eyes, her shoulders set in confidence. “Aspasia, I promise you are the only one I want to be with, you have my loyalty even though you have not asked for it. I am yours and I wish for you to be mine. I promise you, you’re the only woman I will be with, for as long as you’ll have me.”

In lieu of a proper reply, Aspasia reached out and pulled the other woman closer, drawing her into a kiss. Kassandra’s hands fell to her thighs, flexing slightly when Aspasia’s tongue darted out to tease, just brushing the other woman’s lips. She pulled away from the kiss, breathless, but keeping their foreheads pressed together. “Kassandra, I promise you the same, I promise you my loyalty and my support.” She paused to take in a deep breath, her heart pounding. “I promise you I’ll be your safe harbor, that you can always come to me for help, anything at all, big or small.” The large grin the splits Kassandra lips soothes the ache of having caused such a pained look earlier.

Aspasia stands, offering her hands and drawing Kassandra up as well, kissing her and guiding her backwards until her calves hit the bed and pushing her backwards. She looks beautiful, splayed out and vulnerable, eyes soft in the dying light of the sun. No time is wasted before Aspasia joins her on the bed, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her again, Kassandra’s hands coming up to rest on her thighs, finger tips lightly trailing higher.

“Let me show you that you have exactly nothing to be jealous about” Kassandra whispers, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips.

“I’m sure it will be a very thorough demonstration.” Aspasia replied, winking, causing Kassandra to laugh loudly.


End file.
